The invention relates to an apparatus for shaping wire.
Apparatus for shaping wire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,681 (WAFIOS FTU 3). This apparatus has a flange (118) which is firmly attached to the bearing body and is provided with a prismatic part (140) on which a radially adjustable wire guide attachment (136) is provided which has an eccentric wire guide bore (137) and which cooperates with a cutting tool (14). The wire guide (130) ending at the attachment (136) always rotates synchronously with the intake roller pairs about the wire axis. This apparatus has already been modified in such a way that the prismatic part at the now rotatable flange, as one unit together with the wire holding attachment, can be guided in a circular movement around the wire axis so that the friction between the wire and the attachment can be eliminated. This is also suggested by DE 197 36 468 A1 (ITAYA) in which, however, the stationary wire guide (80) between the stationary wire intake rollers (14 and 15) on the one hand, and the rotatable wire holder (70) on the other hand, generates friction when the wire is twisted about its lengthwise axis.
A particularity of DE 197 36 468 A1 is a remote controlled rotatable wire grip (64) provided at the rotatable wire guide (70) for non-rotatable clamping of the wire whereby said wire guide can not turn the wire about its own axis like clamping intake rollers do.